


Ett försök

by Nenya4



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jag gråter, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Svenska | Swedish, förlåt för denna
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenya4/pseuds/Nenya4
Summary: Vanitas orkar inte mer, folk är för mycket, hans tankar är för mycket och ja, allt är helt enkelt för mycket.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Ett försök

Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket de än försökte att övertyga honom. Han hade hört det förut flera hundratals gånger. ”Det kan alltid bli bättre”, ”men tänk på det här du ville göra nästa år, vill du inte göra det längre?” och såklart den klassiska ”tänk på din familj och alla dina vänner”. Samma saker fick han alltid höra fast med olika formuleringar så att det inte skulle se ut som om de egentligen inte brydde sig. Man kunde enkelt se att hans vänner inte kunde komma på något annat att säga än det och Van gick mot varenda förslag som kom hans väg.

Det spelade ingen roll om någon skulle ha tänkt på en idé eller ett förslag, i dem stunderna kan man inte tänka på något annat än nuet. Att ens försöka och tänka på framtiden kräver för mycket energi, och det har inte Van längre. Allt är verkligen för mycket.

Att ha hopp om bättre tider var det roligaste skämtet Van hade fått höra under sina år. Han slutade att hoppas efter 10 år, när inget hade förändrats förutom att nu fick han inte längre tankar om att fortsätta och plågas ut av beslutet. Fortsätta och må sämre dag för dag. Och fortsätta att störa andra med sina utbrott när han är öppen om sina känslor.

Ingen mår bra från att höra sådana obehagliga tankar och idéer som Van hade om sig själv. Han försökte aldrig att få alla och må dåligt med flyt såklart. Om han fick vara ärlig, så skulle han hellre aldrig ha träffat sina vänner överhuvudtaget. Beslutet han skulle behöva ta, skulle inte bli störd i slutendan om han inte hade någon som brydde sig om honom. Då skulle man verkligen ha inget kvar.

De kan säga ”men jag vill att du ska prata med oss när du mår sådär, vi finns här för dig och vill hjälpa till”, men det är en stor lögn. Ja, alla bryr dig nog och vill bara väl, men tänk dig att du får veta hur din vän mår riktigt dåligt. Du pratar med vännen och försöker att muntra upp den, men allt du säger faller på döva öron. De motargumenterar vad du än säger och kan till och med bli irriterad av att du säger åt dem och ha hopp för en bättre framtid. Visst låter din vän som ett skit när vännen går runt och klagar över hur de mår för sina vänner men därefter förnekar all hjälp som de får och blir sur i slutendan?

Van skulle aldrig ha kvar den personen som en vän om han hade varit du. Det skulle bli för mycket och förstöra honom psykiskt också.

Så varför gjorde inte Vans vänner det mot honom? Varför gick de runt och försökte att få honom att må bättre varje gång trots att det var meningslöst? Inget kunde hjälpa honom och inget hade heller förbättras när han försökte att må bättre. Kunde de inte bara ha kastat bort honom som alla andra, eller borde han ha gjort något själv som skulle få dem att avsky honom. Asky honom så pass mycket att inget skulle kunna stoppa honom längre? Det sista Van ville var att skada någon av sina vänner, han kunde därför bara önska att de långsamt var på väg att börja märka allt fel han gjorde och gå bakom ryggen på honom och snacka skit. Tanken på detta gör så att Van vill spy, men det var inget till jämförelse med smärtan Van dagligen befann sig i.

Det har gått för långt, tiden är ute. Kalendern Van har i sitt rum tar slut den 2/2. En sista gång kollar Van på sina sms. Kanske är det för att folk ska hitta honom när det är över, eftersom att ingen bor med honom. Han vägrar att tro på att det finns något i honom som vill att han ska sluta med det här och ringa upp någon att prata med.

—————

1/2-20

_ 14 missade samtal från:  _ **_Ventus_ **

23:58 

**Ventus** : Snälla ring mig Vanitas när du än kan

00:04

**Vanitas** : det finns inget att prata om ventus, vid det här läget borde du veta detta

**Ventus** : Jag tänker inte stå och titta på när du försvinner framför ögonen på mig

Förlåt för att jag inte kan ändra på vad du tycker, även om jag vill det så mycket

**Vanitas** : det är inte ditt fel att jag känner såsom jag gör

låt mig bara vara ifred ventus

**Ventus** : Det skulle såra mig för mycket, jag kan inte låta bli

**Vanitas** : ventus, jag bryr mig inte längre

jag har ingen anledning att fortsätta när jag inte klarar en till jävla dag

det är enda sättet för att jag ska sluta må sämre

**Ventus** : Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga som jag inte har sagt förut flera gånger

Jag vill inte att du ska gå Van

**Vanitas** : det är okej ventus

jag är okej med det här

**Ventus** : Men det är inte jag, ta hand om dig själv Vanitas

**Vanitas** : du vet att jag inte kommer göra det

jag måste gå nu ventus

**Ventus** : Snälla, gör inget farligt

Jag älskar dig

_ Visad av Vanitas _

00:24

_ ———— _

2/2-20

_ 1 missat samtal från:  _ **_Ventus_ **

00:53

**Ventus** : Van, vi pratar efter skolan tillsammans

  
  


_ 3 missade samtal från:  _ **_Ventus_ **

02:11

**Ventus** : Det finns inget annat jag vill mer än att hjälpa dig och må bättre

Jag bryr mig jättemycket om dig Vanitas, snälla svara mig

  
  


_ 2 missade samtal från:  _ **_Ventus_ **

05:31

**Ventus** : Vi ses i skolan Vanitas, du kan väl ringa mig när du har vaknat?

—————

Ventus ljög, Vanitas kom aldrig till skolan nästa dag.

**Author's Note:**

> Alltså, jag skrev den här när jag mådde dåligt halv ett på natten. Tänkte att jag kunde lägga upp den också, det är typ noll pers som kan svenska ändå så yolo 😎🤙


End file.
